Is that the JANOSKIANS? Chap 1!
by BriannaRox
Summary: Hey! This is a fanfic about the Janoskians, if you don't know who they are WATCH THEM ON YOUTUBE. Thank you! Its only the first chapter and another one will be coming out soon! This is about a girl who has to move to Australia from England and she gets a pretty nice surprise when she moves there! :D


**CHAPTER 1**

'Billie, hunny, could you come down stairs please?' My mum yelled from the kitchen. In 1 day, I will be on a plane on my way to Australia.

'Billie, come down now!' she yelled

I sighed and took three steps down our wooden staircase. I froze for a moment and peeked over the wall to see what my mum and dad were doing in the kitchen. I tried to be as quiet as possible.

'... It's going to be hard for all three of us, especially Billie' I heard my dad whisper to my mum. I took one more step down but without realising, I stood on the squeaky step. Creeaaakkkk!

'Oh Billie there you are,' My mum said in relief.

'I thought you had gone!' she laughed.

'Mum stop trying to lighten the mood' I mumbled.

'Look, I know it is hard for you bu-'

'But there is nothing I can do, I know!' I replied in anger.

'Then why get so upset about it? I'm sure we will have as much fun living in Australia as we do here.'

Then began the 20 seconds of silence. I made no eye contact with either of my parents. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

'Billie,' my dad began.

'why don't you give all your friends a call, ask them if they can stay here the night. Your mother and I are happy for them to stay for one last time.'

I uncrossed my arms, took a few steps down until I was only 1 step away from the ground. My dad stared at me with a sympathetic grin. I gave him back a quick fake smile and ran up the stairs. I reached the top of my staircase and my little brother Tyson stopped me from going into my room. He is only 5 years old.

'We are moving to Stralia!' he said jumping up and down in joy.

I pushed him out of the way and walked into my room. I could hear his fake crying through the thick walls of my bedroom. I grabbed my phone and called my friends. First calling Carolyn then followed by Connie and lastly, Dina. Fortunately, all were available. I still couldn't believe that my life would be gone, I would never be able to see my friends anymore. All of my memories can just dissapear just like that.

It was now 4:00 PM and Carolyn, Connie and Dina arrived at the same time getting a lift from Connie's oldest brother.

'Billie...,' Carolyn started

'we are going to miss you SO much!'

'Me too! I don't wanna leave you, you guys are so amazing, and Connie, you are my longest friend, 12 years! I never thought we'd last that long!'

'Me neither...' replied Connie.

We all looked at eachother trying to hide away our tears, but Dina, being a very emotional emotional person bursted into tears and threw herself straight into my arms.

'Oh Dina, I feel your pain.' I told her

'I just can't believe it though!' she sobbed.

'Ok Dina, that's enough, we aren't just going to cry this whole time.' Connie said rubbing her back.

Dina released her arms and backed away.

'I know, I'm sorry' she said wiping her tears.

'It's ok' I said handing her a tissue.

'Thanks' she smiled.

After a an hour of telling how much we were going to miss eachother, we went up to my room.

'Well, you can set up your stuff in here guys' I told them.

Dina, Carolyn and Connie grabbed their sleeping bags and layed them out on my bedroom floor.

'So Billie, what's the first thing you are going to do in Australia, buy a Kangaroo?' asked Connie.

We all giggled and started to mess around.

'Ha! No the first thing I'll do is track down where the Janoskians live!'

'I would do anything to meet them! I wish they lived in Engalnd!' Carolyn laughed

At this stage we were all cracking ourselves up.

'I am really going to miss you Billie.' Carolyn told me.

'Me too' said Connie

'Yeah, me too' said Dina.

I yawned and replied 'I will miss you guys most. We should really get some sleep too.'

'I agree' said Dina yawning.

'OK, goodnight guys.' whispered Carolyn. She had a strange habbit of always whispering when it's late.

'Goodnight' I said.

I turned to my side facing the wall. The dim light from my neighbours house lit up my bedroom slightly. I could only just see the photos of my friends and I when we were young. A tear ran down my cheek. I lifted my arm and rubbed my eyes. I turned to the other side and looked at my 3 friends.

_I can't believe I am leaving them, this is it, my last time seeing them..._

I thought. This was my last night at the place I can never again call home.

**Next chapter will be coming soon! What do you think of it? :D Spot any mistakes? Tell me! Please feel free to give negative feedback if neccessary, but just don't troll. Thank you! c:**


End file.
